Mi ángel, Harry
by Valethsnape
Summary: Severus es el héroe del mundo mágico, pero en esta guerra solo tiene la opción de ganar o morir luchando cuando decide entregarse a la muerte, una inesperada ayuda le hará conocer a su ángel, Harry.Dedicado a Kary Black y Misato Evans. SLASH
1. una luz en medio de la confusión

Lágrima de ángel  
Mi ángel, Harry.  
Capítulo 1  
Una luz en medio de la confusión

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo no gano absolutamente nada con esto, solo satisfacción y el comentario de algún uno que otro lector agradecido. La trama es mía y de los Millones de fic que se le asemejan. Las poesias y versos, No me pertenecen, solo las tome prestadas para poder darte un toque más romantico al fic.

Parejas: Severus Snape/Harry Potter, Remus Lupin/?? , Ron Weasley/ Hermione Granger

Advertencia: Es un fic slash con relaciones Adulto/Menor, si no es de su agrado ya conocen el camino de vuelta atrás.

Resumen: Severus es el héroe del mundo mágico, pero en esta guerra solo tiene la opción de ganar o morir luchando; cuando decide entregarse a la muerte, una inesperada ayuda le hará conocer a su ángel, Harry.

Notas de Autora: Hola este es el fic del que había hablado, es muy importante para mí, porque nunca había escrito algo así. Es un regalo para mis betas: Kari Black y Misato Evans, ustedes son las mejores personas que pude desear para betearme, porque ante todo siempre me dan su mano para apoyarme, les adoro. Son mis mejores amigas. Gracias por leer. Como no gano ni medio partido por la mitad con esto, SOLO CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS.

* * *

Muerte y niebla cernía sobre él. Corrió pero sabía que tarde o temprano la muerte lo alcanzaría, una deliciosa ironía, había ido dispuesto a morir, de hecho, aún estaba dispuesto a que la tierra se lo tragara pero, con toda esta disposición, con toda esa valentía, era difícil de aceptar que más temprano que tarde debía irse. Iba a luchar sin importar cuánto durara, cuánto sufriera o si lograba algo a cambio, lo único en su pensamiento ahora era vivir lo suficiente para perder con dignidad y no con el absurdo poco orgullo con el que acababan con ellos.

En su mente había una sola meta. ¡Acabar con Lord Voldemort! Ese ser, insignificante y rastrero, había acabado con todo paso a paso, primero se alzó como un hombre al que le gustaba matar a los muggle por diversión, ahora iba por un pez más gordo, el dominio del mundo mágico; él no se lo permitiría, lucharía, sea como sea, no daría en bandeja de plata el mundo donde tan felizmente se había criado, su mundo, su vida, no pensaba perderla.

Por una de esas razones estaba allí en pie de guerra. Él, un hombre común se había lanzado en guerra contra el lord, tenía apoyo, Albus Dumbledore, la Orden del Fénix, el Ministerio y miles de magos que apreciaban la paz de su vida.

¿Quién creería que un hombre tan aduzco y cerrado haría algo como esto? Definitivamente que Severus Snape se enmarcara como el héroe de la historia fue algo que le costó creer a muchos.

Pero no tenía porqué darle tontas explicaciones a nadie, sólo quería ganar la maldita guerra y volver a su rutina como profesor de Hogwarts.

Aunque si definimos su situación era un deseo un tanto imposible, estaban perdiendo y cada hombre que moría lo hacia de peor manera; ¿existía la piedad en el campo de batalla? Nunca pensó que podría responder algo con tanta propiedad, la piedad era un sentimiento desconocido para aquellos hombres que vestían de negro.

Aun así, la tonta esperanza y la absurda fe lo mantenían en la lucha, algo asombroso dado que para creer en algo que nunca había visto no era muy entregado; hoy sin embargo podía decir que crecía lentamente cada vez más un deseo de tener la fuerza para creer en un milagro.

Pero, ¿qué hacer? Siempre había luchado contra el lado oscuro de manera anónima como uno más del montón, sin opacar o brillar menos que alguien, le resultaba difícil darse por vencido ahora; así no valiera la pena el esfuerzo, él iba a luchar hasta morir.

No era el deseo de demostrar su capacidad lo que le impulsaba, aunque ciertamente era muy seguro de sí mismo; eran las ganas de ver sonreír de nuevo a la gente que de alguna extraña manera apreciaba, la alegría de volver a escuchar la risa de un niño, o reprender a uno de sus estudiantes, sin el constante miedo de que un ser oscuro quisiera dañarlos. No lo hacia por él, poco le importaba morir, lo hacía por la gente que día a día daba sentido a su vida.

Sería muy difícil imaginar su vida sin ellos, un Albus sin caramelos de limón no es Albus, una Minerva sin autoridad no tendría gracia, un Longbottom con cerebro no tendría sentido.

Sí, resultaba imposible pensar que alguien como él podía ver de una manera distinta a las personas aparte del odio; pero sus ojos no serían los más negros o los más brillantes, algunos los consideraban escalofriantes, pero con ellos veía lo que la gente en sí misma se cerraba a ver, los defectos, las virtudes y sus potenciales; no para la guerra, si no para mejorar ellos mismos; parecía que para los hombres como él no había otro lugar más que la compañía de la silenciosa soledad.

Le importaba poco ya lo que pensaran de su persona; sólo rogaba a Merlín y todos los dioses porque lo socorrieran un poco. _"¿Un milagro? ¿Una esperanza? ¿Un ángel?"_Lo que fuera mejor para ellos y lo ayudara a vencer.

Pasó corriendo buscando a la mano culpable de tantas desgracias, a su paso vio muchos de sus compañeros de lucha tirados: Lucius, Sirius, Bellatrix. Todos con sus miradas perdidas en un punto inexistente en el cielo.

Con una renovada rabia siguió adelante, pudiendo divisar al hombre delante de él. Con cuidado se plantó en frente, éste lo miraba directo a los ojos asegurando la poca piedad que tendría al matarlo, se alzó más orgulloso, con su varita preparada, cada quien dio diez pasos, su orgullo les gritaba que dieran una pelea a toda la regla, cuando cada uno volteó, sólo una expresión indescifrable había en las miradas. ¿Odio? Eso era seguro. ¿Pena? Tal vez sólo un rastro de ella.

Severus no esperó más, si iba a morir, ¿Para qué postergarlo? ¿Tiene sentido postergar lo inevitable? Mejor sufrir ahora y descansar después.

Así pronunció su maldición asesina, algo que no lo hacía estar orgulloso pero tampoco avergonzado.

El lord también dirigió su hechizo, implacable y certero hacia Severus, cada quien sumido en su propia lucha de voluntades, ¿Quién iba a ser el ganador? Era algo impreciso dado que ninguno de los dos tenía más valor, más poder o más miedo que el otro.

_El Avada Kedavra, dos rayos verdes, dos deseos y una esperanza_

Severus no supo cuándo impactó el rayo, sólo vio una enorme luz blanca traspasarlo, llenarlo de vida, transportarlo, alejarlo de la cruel realidad por un instante.

¿Así era la muerte? Porque entonces valía la pena morir. La paz era abrumadora, los ecos del mundo soñado ya eran cercanos cada vez más, pero ¿eso era la muerte? Dicen que: _"Nada se aprende realmente si no es a través del sufrimiento"_¿La muerte entonces no era un aprendizaje? Era sólo muerte, entonces no era tan mala, pensaba con un hondo pesar.

Claramente le resultaba decepcionante, pero qué más podía hacer, no había sentido frío o calor, miedo o tristeza, tampoco había sufrido dolor; ¿De qué quejarse? Si la muerte era tan placentera valía la pena estar muerto.

Respiró hondo. ¿Si estaba muerto por qué podía hacerlo? Definitivamente no era el momento para preguntas tontas, poco a poco la luz cedía y un horizonte se abría ante sus ojos.

_¡Como describirlo!_Era definitivamente hermoso, sus grandes montañas, sus frondosos árboles, la inmensidad de prado, la pulida plaza, el enorme castillo y una luz sobrenatural que recorría el lugar; esto no era normal, un lugar tan hermoso no podía existir, ¿o si?

Severus se movió un poco, quería sentir que lo que sus ojos le mostraban era real, parecía un sueño, irreal, hermoso y curiosamente agradable. Pero era verdadero, era tangible, era su paraíso.

Pero algo lo sacó de sus incoherentes pensamientos.

—Cuando vives como piensas, acabas pensando como vives –dijo con tranquilidad una voz dulce.

Severus volteó a ver de dónde provenía esa voz tan agradable; se sorprendió al ver a un hermoso _"¿ángel?"_mirarlo desde un arco de flores; parecía la entrada al lugar donde estaba; que era una plazoleta que resaltaba por su vivaracha fuente de luces brillantes.

El joven lo miraba con curiosidad más no con sorpresa, Severus caminó hacia él, lo que hizo sonreír al ángel, cosa que interiormente lo volvió loco. ¿Cómo entenderse? Tenía una extraña angustia pero a la vez una gran dicha de estar allí.

Al llegar a su lado éste lo miró, el mundo se paralizó unos instantes para él, sus ojos eran demasiado ¿encantados? ¿Ese verde era real?, nunca había visto algo tan comúnmente hermoso. No era el color lo que los hacía cautivadores, era el brillo de alegría que destellaban sin importar lo que observaran. Por un minuto no se sintió merecedor de tan bella mirada.

Era una droga, le resultaba imposible dejar de mirar esos hermosos ojos, pero debía decir algo ¿no? Tenía muchas dudas que necesitaban aclararse.

—¿Qué quieres decir con tus enredadas palabras? –Preguntó sintiéndose poco ante tanta belleza; ese lugar era mágico.

El ángel sonrió y le tendió una de sus finas manos, él dudoso la aceptó, cálida, como sólo debía ser esa piel. Siendo guiado hasta una banca, allí ambos se sentaron.

—Quiero decir, que no crees lo que ven tus ojos, pero si creyeras en lo que no puedes ver y desconfiaras de lo que crees, podrías creer en esto –respondió confundiendo a Severus–. Tal vez no sé explicarme –concluyó derrotado al ver la confusa miraba del hombre.

—Tal vez no sé escucharte –le replicó Severus para animarlo.

—Es bueno empezar a aceptar nuestros errores –comentó él simplemente-. Sólo quiero decirte que, aunque no lo creas, no estás muerto.

— ¿Acaso no es este el cielo? ¿Acaso no estoy frente a un ángel? –preguntó Severus sintiéndose más perdido.

—Tal vez estés frente a un ángel, pero este no es el cielo, algo tan vulgar como esto no se le puede llamar cielo –respondió sin más.

— ¿Vulgar? Lo único vulgar que pisa este paraíso es lo que tienes al lado –opinó él observando el lugar.

—Créeme, cuando llevas años viviendo en un paraíso terminas amando los defectos –Comentó el ángel sin perder su tranquilidad.

—No podría entenderte, yo he vivido en un mundo lleno de defectos y creo que aprecio este mundo perfecto –comentó con añoranza.

—Tal vez todo lo que veas te parezca perfecto pero no lo es –afirmó el ángel mirándolo-. ¿Acaso escuchas los pájaros cantar en algún lado? ¿Acaso escuchas el sonido del agua? ¿Sientes el sol quemar tu piel por algún lugar?

Severus miró el lugar y se dio cuenta de las faltas: El aire podía ser puro… el aire especial… pero no había cantos, no había el tranquilizador sonido del agua o el molesto sol brillar en toda su intensidad.

—No, no siento nada de lo que describes –contestó dándole razón-. Pero siento un aire más puro y una hermosa vista –apuntó al ángel.

— ¿De qué sirve un aire más puro si no habrá aves que lo disfruten? ¿De qué sirve un hermoso paisaje si no hay niños que lo adornen con su sonrisa? –respondió él mirando lo que para su vista era un vacío lugar.

—Entonces ¿Qué es esto, ángel? –preguntó Severus curioso al entender al joven.

—Esto es el limbo, aquí llegan las almas perdidas como tú, las almas que necesitan ayuda –respondió el ángel sonriéndole.

— ¿El limbo? Entonces no estoy muerto, ¿voy a volver? –preguntó curioso.

—No puedo responderte, porque no conozco las respuestas –respondió éste mirándolo-. Pero te llevaré ante los Ángeles Mayores, ellos sabrán qué decirte; pero primero te debes sanar, no sé cuales son tus absurdas creencias pero no puedo hacerlo con magia y aquí tu magia es inútil, así que deberás dejarme hacerlo al modo que ustedes llaman muggle.

—No le tengo miedo al dolor –respondió Severus levantándose al ver al joven hacerlo.

—Tus miedos son más fuertes que ese sentimiento tan mundano –respondió el ángel observándolo.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó Severus sabiendo que no podía llamarlo 'ángel'.

—Tengo el nombre que quieras que tenga –respondió el ángel simplemente.

—Prefiero que tú lo elijas –replicó Severus ante eso.

El ángel lo miró y le dijo dándole una tímida sonrisa.

—Harry, me gusta ese nombre, me gustaría que me llamaras Harry –dijo él con alegría.

—Entonces, gracias por ser mi guía, Harry –respondió Severus siguiéndolo.

—No sólo seré tu guía, seré todo lo que quieras que sea –respondió éste con seguridad.

—Entonces serás mi amigo, es lo que necesito ahora, un amigo que me haga reflexionar con la verdad, uno como tú. Tú que ves todo de un modo distinto, uno que me haga pensar las cosas más simples. ¿Lo serás? –preguntó sintiendo el mar de preguntas pendiente despegar en su mente.

Harry volteó a mirarlo y le respondió tomándolo de las manos.

—Soy tu ángel, soy tu amigo, soy tu hermano, y soy tu amante si también lo deseas, pero no seré una mentira más en tu vida. –Concluyó Harry volviendo a caminar con su infinita paz. 

* * *

Definitivamente la vida resultaba ser larga, ahora que en tan sólo minutos había visto lo que algunos esperaban años por ver, la belleza que habían presenciado sus ojos no tenía una comparación, esos cielos que pintaban de los matices mas extraños y cálidos que cualquier ojo hubiera visto, esos colores, era algo extraordinario estar allí, no podía dejar de observar todo.

Al llegar a lo que parecía ser un castillo, se quedó con la boca abierta apreciándolo un rato; todo era de cristal, las paredes, los pisos, sin embargo eso no lo hacía menos fuerte, menos resistente, menos hermoso, aun siendo frágil por naturaleza, el cristal lo hacía ver extrañamente imponente, demasiado irreal para la vista de un vulgar humano como él. No era merecedor de tanta belleza. Si le pondrían a elegir entre esto y el cielo seguro se quedaría con esto, si esto sólo era un abreboca no quería sentirse culpable por manchar algo tan maravilloso como debía ser aquello, definitivamente lo único que dañaba el paisaje era su simple presencia en tan mágico lugar.

Entró al castillo, era majestuoso, sus paredes a pesar de ser de cristal no reflejaban nada, ni los que pasaban ni los que estaban en cada estancia, era algo asombroso, pero ya no sabía cómo definir qué era más asombroso, el lugar, el joven de largos cabellos que lo acompañaba o el hecho que precisamente él tuviera el enorme placer de estar ahí _"¿Era lo suficiente bueno para merecerlo?"_ Era una fácil cuestión en una apretada situación, no lo merecía pero estaba allí, nada podía ser cambiado.

Al llegar a una puerta que resultó ser un cristal de tintes más oscuros para poder ser diferenciada, el jovencito que había nombrado Harry le hizo pasar, ya nada podía asombrarle más, era una hermosa habitación, las sábanas de la gran cama eran de una fina seda blanca, la gran ventana le daba una espléndida vista al hermoso río que parecía estar por todo el lugar. Merlín, ¿cómo algo podía ser tan irrealmente hermoso?

Harry, que veía al hombre meditar, se sentó en la cama observando al de ojos de tormenta dirigir su atención al ventanal del lugar. Estaba extasiado, era tan perfecto, era tan hermosamente mortal, podía sentir la vida latiendo en cada parte de él; nunca entendería porqué el hombre observaba el vasto lugar como si fuera un sueño hecho realidad.

Severus se volvió para ver al joven sentando espléndidamente en la cama, esa era una sugerente vista, pero alejando tan absurdo pensamiento le preguntó:

— ¿Para qué hemos venido aquí? –sintiendo cada vez más su insaciable curiosidad.

Harry se levantó sonriente y le volvió a tender la mano, la cual el hombre miró dudoso por lo que suavemente le dijo:

—Yo no soy de tu mundo mortal, jamás he sentido la vida; no puedo timarte, no sé lo que es el engaño, soy incapaz de mentirte o siquiera traicionarte, no me temas, témele al mundo, témele a este lugar, asómbrate con irreal realidad, pero jamás me dirijas miedo en tus ojos, porque a quien estás observando es a tu ángel; antes muerto que dañarte. _Cree en mí, por favor_ –fue la petición hecha por el perfecto muchacho de ojos verdes.

Severus tomó su mano e hipnotizado por esos ojos acarició sus largos cabellos con sus dedos, mientras, sin apartar un segundo su vista, le preguntó:

— ¿Tú eres real? –con esa adrenalina aumentado cada vez que se acercaba al delicado joven.

—No lo sé; tú me ves con los mismos ojos que ves _tanta belleza_ -susurro refiriéndose al lugar-, pero no con los ojos de la verdad, esta belleza no es real, pero tú quieres creerlo, necesitas pensar que hay algo mejor que tu mundo, pero no lo hay, ni siquiera el cielo es algo tan bello como todo en lo que vives; crees esto hermoso porque nunca te haz dado cuenta de lo que tienes al lado; luchas por lo que amas, pero no amas por lo que luchas, entonces ¿Qué amas? Este lugar es sólo tu sueño realidad; pero es un simple sueño, no vale la pena soñar si no vives lo que sueñas.

—soy tan irreal como este lugar y es todo lo que mereces saber; te parezco hermoso, sumamente irresistible, pero sólo porque me ves con ojos de mortal impresionado; cuando me veas solamente por el placer de mirarme, te darás cuenta que no soy hermoso, ni siquiera real, mucho menos soy algo que puedes soñar. _**Eres tan mucho y yo soy tan poco, que hasta resulta injusto**_ –dijo el ángel con algo que Severus le pareció muy real, dolor, que bien conocía a esa bestia.

El ángel caminó hasta una delicada mesa de cristal, allí estaban varios medicamentos que lo ayudarían a sanar; su mente estaba perdida, era cierto que todo hasta ahora era espléndido, pero de todo lo hermoso que había visto, ese joven lo resumía todo; sin embargo para él no había en ese lugar algo siquiera interesante, _"¿Entonces tal vez no conocía lo que era hermoso?"_Pero seguro que conociendo a ese joven no tardaría en averiguarlo. Pero su mente estaba cerrada a comprender el porqué Harry lo consideraba lo único realmente increíble del lugar, sinceramente no había nada que lo hiciera especial, nada que ese hermoso ángel no pudiera con creces superar.

Cuando el de ojos de ensueño se le acercó no pudo evitar volver a perderse en su mirada; Harry, que también se sumió en los ojos negros pero sin perder la tranquilidad o el hilo de sus pensamientos, le hablo:

—Quítate la camisa y recuéstate, si vas a sentir dolor siéntelo lo que tu llamas "cómodamente" –sugirió señalando la cama.

Severus se acostó sin rechistar la orden, se quitó la camisa dejando ver su pecho; algunas heridas de guerra se marcaban en él, casi se sintió avergonzado pero al ver los hermosos ojos de Harry brillar al observar cada marca como si fuera un trofeo, no supo qué sentir de sí mismo en absoluto.

Estuvo un rato soportando la molestia de los medicamentos que el joven aplicaba y de la caliente aguja que saturaba sus heridas; pero el dolor no era algo que lo impresionara o lo dañara de alguna manera; estaba acostumbrado a conocer a ese viejo enemigo.

Harry admiraba a ese hombre, podía sentir y prefería no regodearse de eso. Desearía poder sentir dolor por un segundo para saber hasta dónde llegaba la grandeza de ese mortal.

No podía ser más que un simple pasajero en la vida de Severus; aunque Severus fuera su vida, sabía, con tal vez demasiada certeza, que al final el único perdedor de esta lucha iba ser él. Hermoso sin sentido para serlo, un ser que no podía sentir nada en absoluto, vacío de sentimientos y sin conocer más que este injustificable paraíso; así era él; sin embargo, algunas vidas no tenían sentido; pero no podía quejarse, su sentido era él, Severus Snape, era la única razón para aguantar esa insufrible _vida_.

Al acabar, vendó cuidadosamente cada herida del cuerpo del mayor. Para luego quedarse observándolo con demasiada intriga_"¿Cómo un ser tan lleno de lo que él no tenía, podía gustarle ese lugar tan sobrio y vacío?"_.

Decidió que algunas respuestas las daba el tiempo y se alejó del hombre que consideraba un mundo por descubrir; estaba intrigado, la misma ansia que tenía Severus por el limbo él la tenía por el hombre. Él tenía un motivo, Severus no tenía más que la absurda realidad que sus ojos estaban dispuestos a ver. Tal vez algún día se fijara que lo verdaderamente hermoso eran las razones por las que luchaba, las razones que lo mantenían creyendo en algo distinto a sus increíbles habilidades, ese algo que le hacía ver su mundo maravilloso totalmente simple; simple, así como él veía este paraíso.

Fue camino a la puerta y desde allí le dijo sin perder esa expresión de infinita paz en su rostro:

—No es el lugar, es todo lo que está en él, por eso te creeré; desde que pisaste este lugar, se ha llenado de vida. Hasta pronto, Severus –dijo en un tono bastante dulce a los oídos del hombre.

Severus suspiró, todo era tan diferente, tan extraño, por primera vez tenía miedo ha algo diferente a la muerte. Harry, ese era su mayor temor, era demasiado hermoso, tanto que desde que llegó y admiró sus cristalinos ojos, deseó con toda el alma no irse nunca. Tenía miedo de lo que podía llegar a sentir si estaba mucho tiempo ahí.

No pudo dormir lo que parecía en ese lugar _noche_, su mente se iba sin poder evitarlo a todo lo dicho por Harry, no encontraba la verdad de sus palabras, pero tampoco un rastro de mentira en sus ojos, le atormentaba saber que el ojos de esmeralda no era feliz.

No era nadie y no podía hacer nada, pero le gustaría que las cosas cambiaran un poco, demostrarle a Harry que la felicidad no era algo que podías alcanzar en el dolor o el sufrimiento; si no que la alcanzabas cuando estabas junto a personas como él.

Severus se incorporó en la cama. _¡Oh!_ Entonces las palabras de Harry tal vez sí tenían sentido, no era el lugar, era lo que había en él. Entonces _"¿Qué tan importante era para Harry?"_ Tenía muchos deseos de que esa verdad no le fuera ocultada por el ángel, en realidad deseaba significar algo para él. 

* * *

Sin saber cómo o porqué, Harry salió del que parecía su escondite privado en la habitación, había estado todo ese rato observándolo dormir tras las cortinas del ventanal, sonriéndole. Se sentó en el borde de su cama y con voz que le pareció sonar a preocupación le preguntó:

— ¿Te pasa algo, mi hermoso mortal? –dándole una de esas miradas que los traspasaban.

Severus lo observó y sin aguantar le preguntó:

— ¿Si tuvieras que elegir entre el cielo y yo, qué elegirías, Harry? –su ansiedad era latente en su voz; había sonado inseguro pero extrañamente emocionado.

—Qué poca comparación, eso no tendría ningún reto para mi, sin duda tú eres más importante que cualquier frígido cielo; rétame y siempre te elegiré a ti –pronunció con un extraño brillo en su mirada; ya Severus sabía que sólo estaba presente cuando decía algo verdadero, algo importante y sin saber porqué se sintió halagado, extrañamente querido.

Severus, sin ser dueño de sus acciones, se sentó delicadamente y fue acercando su rostro al del hermoso chico; estaba siendo seducido por esa mirada, era como si esa mirada sólo pudiera pertenecerle a él.

Cuando capturó los finos y suaves labios del ángel en un beso lo sintió temblar y gemir en su boca; Harry podía decir lo que quisiera pero de algo estaba seguro Severus, nunca algo tan bello y frágil como Harry podía ser vacío. Ahora más que nunca comprendió que ese lugar tal vez no era tan hermoso como él lo veía. Pero Harry y ese paraíso a sus ojos se parecían mucho; hermosos ante sus _mortales_ ojos, pero llenos de secretos.

Al separarse de esos deliciosos labios, tuvo que enfrentar los ojos llenos de deseo del ángel mirarlo, sin embargo sólo sostuvo la vista hasta que Harry fue el que la apartó.

—Hasta tus besos son hermosos –comentó sin saber qué decir por primera vez en su _existencia_.

—No, Harry, lo único que ha hecho este lugar y momento hermosos, siempre haz sido tú –dijo sin rastros de duda.

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa que lo hizo desear hacerle allí mismo el amor, pero apartando sus pensamientos solo miró las mantas que lo cubrían.

Harry río haciendo que Severus se diera cuenta que eso era aun más bello que ver su sonrisa; levantando sus verdes ojos le dijo:

—Mi mortal preciado, apenas haz llegado y ya me desnudas con el pensamiento; vaya, si que me sorprendes –le dijo un ahora sonriente Harry.

Severus no tuvo la gracia de parecer avergonzado, sólo se limitó a darle una coqueta sonrisa mientras decía con voz ronca:

—Lo siento, tal vez no es el momento o el lugar, pero de ser por mí hace mucho tiempo que le hubiéramos dado más motivos a este lugar para brillar de hermosura -sin tener una pizca de vergüenza en su rostro.

Harry, dando un asomo de risa, le replicó:

—Si lo hubieras hecho, entonces me sentiría por primera vez que no soy parte sólo de la nada, si no que soy parte de ti –sin más se levantó yendo hacia la salida con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

Notas finales:

Gracias a Paola, Undomiel24 por betearme este fic, tú tambien eres lo maximo amiga!!

Como podrán ver es una realidad alternativa y es un fic, muy diferente a lo que he escrito hasta ahora, espero que aun así les guste. Gracias por leer.


	2. No es solo sentir, es vivir

Hola Queridos lectores.

Como tengo la historia terminada, estoy actualizando rapido, juajuajuajua, si no seria tortuga al cubo.

Mila, Vero, que bueno que les guste, aquí tienen la ansiada continuación. Disfrutenla. ¡Oh dios mio! de donde salen estas cursilerias, sorry...

Lágrima de ángel  
Capítulo 2  
No es sólo sentir, más bien se trata de vivir

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo no gano absolutamente nada con esto, solo satisfacción y el comentario de algún uno que otro lector agradecido. La trama es mía y de los Millones de fic que se le asemejan.

Parejas: Severus Snape/Harry Potter, Remus Lupin/?? , Ron Weasley/ Hermione Granger

Resumen: Severus es el héroe del mundo mágico, pero en esta guerra solo tiene la opción de ganar o morir luchando; cuando decide entregarse a la muerte, una inesperada ayuda le hará conocer a su ángel, Harry.

Notas de Autora: Hola este es el fic del que había hablado, es muy importante para mí, porque nunca había escrito algo así. Es un regalo para mis betas: Kari Black y Misato Evans, ustedes son las mejores personas que pude desear para betearme, porque ante todo siempre me dan su mano para apoyarme, les adoro. Son mis mejores amigas. Gracias por leer. Como no gano ni medio partido por la mitad con esto, SOLO CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS.

* * *

_**Toma una sonrisa,**____**  
regálala a quien nunca la ha tenido.  
Toma un rayo de sol,  
hazlo volar allá en donde reina la noche.  
Descubre una fuente,  
haz bañar a quien vive en el barro.  
Toma una lágrima,  
ponla en el rostro de quien nunca ha llorado.  
Toma la valentía,  
ponla en el ánimo de quien no sabe luchar.  
Descubre la vida,  
nárrala a quien no sabe entenderla.  
Toma la esperanza,  
y vive en su luz.  
Toma la bondad,  
y dónala a quien no sabe donar.  
Descubre el "amor",  
y hazlo conocer al mundo.  
~ Mahatma Gandhi ~**_

"_El corazón de un sabio es como un espejo:  
refleja cada objeto sin empañarse"  
H. M. S. Richards_

Era tan extraño, hace poco estaba sumido entre afrontar la muerte o sólo salir corriendo, y ahora su mente se debatía entre ese niño de ojos de cielo y sus ideales. ¿Cómo iba a querer regresar? Se moría por violar ese hermoso ángel en cuanto cruzara la puerta, era un deseo poco común.  
Nunca se había dejado llevar por las pasiones, siempre era un hombre que pensaba sus palabras antes de decirlas, contaba sus pasos antes de darlos, degustaba antes de tragar. No era un hombre simple.  
Era complicado, peleaba con su cabello en las mañana para que se viera negro y medianamente presentable.  
Peleaba con su ropa para que luciera perfecta, peleaba hasta con los alumnos para que no fueran tan brutos. En realidad, ahora que lo pensaba era un hombre _" muy complicado"_.  
Pero valoraba otras cosas de sí, valoraba su inteligencia, su integridad, sus valores y aun más su coraje, aun cuando no tuviera idea de dónde salía.  
Se levantó de la cama, miró el mono de seda blanco que lo cubría. A veces la vida era tan extraña, jamás pensaría que iba a estar en un lugar tan sorprendente como este.  
Sintió la puerta abrirse y por ella entró el jovencito que le había robado el sueño esa noche. Estaba, a diferencia del día anterior, envuelto en lo que su mente mortal consideraría un manto egipcio o algo por ese estilo, de color verde que hacían juego con sus ojos.  
Harry llegó a su lado y haciendo un pase de mano apareció frente a los ojos de tormenta una camisa blanca de seda brillante. Se la colocó con amor al mayor para luego mirarle a los ojos y hablar:  
—Hoy hablarás con los Mayores. –comunicó sin apartar la vista ni pestañar.  
Severus quedó en un lapsus de confusión un momento para luego pedir:  
—Explícame más sobre esas jerarquías, ¿Mayores? ¿Qué clases de Ángeles hay? –sintiéndose ignorante en el momento.  
Harry sonrió comprensivo, tomándolo de la mano como era costumbre, lo sentó en la mesa que estaba en el centro de la habitación y le explicó:

—Sí, hay diferentes jerarquías; todos proviene del Comienzo. –relató mirando el paisaje que mostraba el gran ventanal.  
—Cuando Merlín llegó al mundo fue con la tarea de crear el mundo de los magos. Los Ángeles se cansaron de ver cómo el mundo se estaba perdiendo, cada vez era peor. Así los magos empezaron a nacer, aunque al principio pareció una mala idea por las quemas de brujos y cómo eran considerados _anormales_. Cuando la humanidad avanzó, empezó a atesorar la magia y algunas familias se mezclaron. Lo que ocasionó lo que esperábamos, que el mundo mágico ayudara al muggle. Que los protegiera de los demonios: los dementores, los ritos prohibidos, los espíritus. Aun cuando no del todo se ha erradicado. Ya el mundo empieza a comprender la consecuencia de sus acciones y obran más sabiamente.  
Harry suspiró y prosiguió su explicación.  
—Esos Ángeles fueron consumidos con el tiempo, su alma se liberó, ellos son el mayor rango, los Ángeles Divinos; ahora están en el cielo como si fueran sólo un mortal disfrutando la vida eterna. Quedan los ángeles a los que se legó el mando, los que tiene las mayores vivencias. Los Ángeles Mayores, también Ángeles Menores. Los Ángeles Elegidos, como yo, los que nacimos por una misión que cumplir y los simplemente espíritus guías, que son los que se deciden a no irse hasta que traigan al limbo a un familiar en especial. Pero no te preocupes, todos son amigables. –dijo para animarlo.  
Severus observó cómo Harry narraba con tanto ánimo y frescura que no pudo más que creerle. Él era inmensamente interesante, tanto que sin poder resistirse le preguntó:  
— ¿Cuántos años tienes, Harry? –mirándole fijamente, no quería perder ningún gesto del joven ángel.  
—Tu misma edad, fui creado para ti. Tengo la imagen que más va con lo que te gusta. Los Ángeles Elegidos que nacen aquí son sólo por el propósito de un mortal. Los Ángeles que se hacen, son personas que han sido premiadas, ellos pueden tener cualquier rango. Ellos sí pueden sentir, nosotros sólo somos una cáscara, una cáscara que tiene una utilidad y luego, cuando ya la ha cumplido, es desechada. –contó, tal vez Harry no lo sabía, pero su voz se escuchó amarga, como si el pensamiento le doliera.  
—No pareces tener mi misma edad, pero bien explicaste, tienes la apariencia de lo que me gusta, de lo que yo considero bueno. De lo que carezco, eres tan bello para mí, a la vez que eres paz. Eres desde ayer mi mayor necesidad –explicó precisamente.  
— ¿Tu mayor necesidad? –Repitió Harry, mirándolo curiosamente-. ¿Cómo es sentir, Severus? –preguntó en modo súplica Harry.

—Sentir es una obligación para los mortales, tú estás por encima de eso. No necesitas sentir para amarme, o para estar triste, confundido. Sólo necesitas darte cuenta de que sentir siempre está, sólo tienes que darle rienda al sentimiento. –respondió el hombre sencillamente.  
Harry caminó al ventanal y miró con añoranza el lugar. Luego se volteó para observar a Severus. Caminó hasta él y una vez a su lado lo abrazó, queriendo sentir algo, sólo supo que sus brazos eran muy reconfortantes y no sabía si era sentir, pero amaba a Severus, y aunque este no entendiera por qué o siquiera él mismo supiera lo que es el amor. Estaba seguro de amarlo.  
Luego de un rato, Severus vio cómo el ángel se separaba, dejando un espacio entre ellos.  
El de ojos negros le miró a los ojos, esos verdes cristalinos que lo traían loco, y este le sonrió mientras le pronunciaba con paciencia estas palabras:  
—Tu corazón es puro, tus ojos son la ventana de tu alma. Pero sé algo que tú no, no siempre el cielo fue azul, no siempre el aire fue transparente, no siempre el pasto fue verde. El color negro que pintan tus ojos es lo más cercano a la pureza que puedas estar. No es el color, es lo que trasmite –sus palabras destilaban sabiduría, vivencias, melancolía, pero igual eran tranquilizantes, como su voz en sí.  
Severus estaba por preguntarle porqué decía eso, cuando este caminó hasta la puerta y le pidió:  
—Sígueme, te llevaré ante los Mayores. –brindándole una sonrisa gratificante.  
Severus fue tras él, no quería pensar más que en las dulcificantes palabras que le acabada de trasmitir Harry.

* * *

Caminaron por largo rato, Severus pudo ver algunos ángeles caminar silenciosos por la inmensidad de los pasillos. También observó los grandes y seguramente interminables jardines que tenía el lugar. Se sentía abrumado, todo era demasiado hermoso, demasiado irreal.  
Harry le guiaba en silencio, la determinación de sus pasos le hizo ver a Severus que el muchacho conocía demasiado bien el lugar, era como si Harry siendo o _mejor dicho_pareciendo tan joven, fuera un manantial de sabiduría, una sensación extraña le inundó.  
Sentir que ese bello joven podía conocer secretos que sus ojos mortales jamás apreciarían le hacía temerle tanto de la misma forma en que lo amaba.  
Porque podía afirmar amarlo, sus ojos, contemplar esos hermosos ojos le provocaban descargas eléctricas en su cuerpo, era como si Harry pudiera con ellos ver su alma, y aun sabiendo que no estaba limpia, lo amara.

La sensación se sentirse querido era grata, tanto como estar en ese lugar.

Dejó de pensar cuando Harry le señaló la puerta. Cruzó el lugar sin mirar atrás, Harry le seguía aunque un poco alejado.

Al examinar el lugar se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación lujosísima, todo era de vidrio, era imposible no verse reflejado en cada rincón del lugar.

No pasó mucho cuando aparecieron cuatro personas. Un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos azules, otro de igual color de cabello pero sus ojos eran como miel, dos mujeres una alta y con reluciente cabello amarillo de bonitos ojos grises y otra de cabello castaño y brillantes ojos verdes.

Severus los reconoció, los fundadores de Hogwarts: Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw y Helga Hufflepuff.

Confundido y un tanto sorprendido los miró atentamente. Se veían como irreales, una poderosa belleza estaba sobre ellos, Severus pensó que todo en ese lugar tenía una hermosura sobre humana, pero sólo dejó esa interrogante en sus pensamientos, ya habría tiempo y de no haberlo ¿en realidad importaba?

Salazar se le acercó y con voz penetrante y decidida habló:

—Severus Snape, un digno perteneciente de mi Casa, valiente a diferencia de cualquier Slytherin, ambicioso, decidido, luchador por naturaleza, siempre haciéndote más preguntas de las que puedes contestarte, pero increíblemente temeroso al poder. –relató el hombre como si estuviera leyendo la mente del de ojos negros.

— ¿No dices nada? –Preguntó, mirándolo fijamente-. Supongo que no estás aquí para hablar. Deberías frenar ese miedo o podrías perder esta guerra y lo que amas –mirando a Harry, quien estaba en un rincón inquisitivamente.

Severus tragó y al fin con voz fuerte respondió:

—No hay nada qué decir, usted me ha sabido describir –tratando de sonar cortés, pero le costaba cuando el hombre no era de su total agrado.

El hombre bajó la mirada y dijo:

—Muchacho, acércate -señalando a Harry-. Tranquilo, nadie dañará tu misión –para tratar de calmar cualquier pensamiento ajeno a la realidad que pudiera estar atacando al joven.

Harry caminó hasta él y con voz de sumisión habló:

— ¿Qué desea de mí, señor? –mirando los ojos del hombre que se alzaba imponente.

—Deseo que me beses –sonriendo malévolamente a Harry.

Severus miró al hombre con odio, queriendo partirle la cara y borrar esa estúpida sonrisa que le estaba brindando a su ángel.

Harry le miró extrañado y, separándose del hombre lo más posible, dijo muy fuerte y claro:

—No lo haré, señor –su voz mostraba decisión propia.

— ¿Por qué no, ángel? Soy un mayor y debes obedecerme –dijo en una orden Salazar.

—Es un mayor y lo obedezco, pero mis acciones propias son sólo mías, y mi cuerpo me pertenece, no voy a hacerlo, señor. Y estoy dispuesto a aceptar cualquier castigo, pero yo beso a quien me plazca –la firmeza que mostraban sus ojos era irrefutable.

El hombre sonrió indulgente y le respondió:

—Sabía que te negarías, vuelve a tu lugar –ordenó, siendo obedecido por un ojiverde que parecía estar entendiendo la situación.

Severus, aun dándole una mirada de odio al hombre, vio cómo este le miraba con triunfo.

— ¿Lo ves, Severus? Tu ángel no teme al poder, él impone su voluntad, sea ha quien sea y eso lo hace increíblemente único, a diferencia de ti, que en vez de imponer tus sentimientos, tus decisiones ante los otros, sólo te dejas llevar. La única razón por la que apoyará tú suplica, es porque pensé que podías cambiar cuando afrontaste liderar a la Orden del Fénix, sin embargo ¿haz cambiado? –pregunto retóricamente.

Severus le devolvió la fría mirada y sonriendo con entendimiento levantó el puño y lo estrelló en la cara del Slytherin, al ver la sangre que manaba, se sintió satisfecho, pero la herida se cerró rápidamente, dejando al hombre de nuevo inescrutable.

El de ojos miel le miró complacido y asintió mientras decía:

—Esa era la respuesta que esperaba de ti, joven serpiente –caminando hasta situarse entre sus demás compañeros.

Los otros estaban sólo observando, pero pudo ver que estos parecían hablar en un lenguaje extraño. Después de comunicarse un poco, la mujer de cabellos rubios le habló:

—Severus Snape, pediste ayuda y viendo el futuro desvanecerse entre nuestros dedos como el mundo por el que hemos luchado se esta desmoronando por el descarrilamiento de un hombre, concedimos tu deseo –explicó Rowena tranquilamente, aunque Severus notó la tristeza que la embargaba.

Helga retomó la palabra viendo a Rowena tan sumamente melancólica.

—Hemos acordado que debes probar ser digno de obtener nuestra ayuda, nuestro poder en el bando de los que ustedes llaman_la luz_-su mirada mostraba aceptación antes sus palabras, como si estuviera de acuerdo con los ideales de los que luchaban por la luz.

—Tu prueba es la más severa que hemos acordado pautar, debes hacer sentir a tu ángel –mirando a Harry, que abrió los ojos al máximo.

La mujer le hizo señas para que se acercara y, tomando una daga, pidió en silencio la muñeca de Harry.

Severus iba a impedirlo pero la mirada tranquila de Harry le hizo detenerse y observar cómo la mujer cortaba la piel y el joven no mostraba signo de dolor, sólo observaba la sangre.

Luego la herida se cerró, y Harry sólo miró a la mujer sin dejar entrever nada.

La de cabellos rubios le dijo:

—Es hora de que tu mortal te ayude a conocer el cielo, el cielo que te fue negado, tu cielo no es igual que el cielo de cualquier otro ángel, mientras ellos buscan el paraíso tú buscar la mortalidad. Si quieres ganar la vida, debes empezar por sentirte vivo. ¿No crees? –preguntó mirando profundamente las orbes verdes del muchacho.

—Creo…creo que podría intentarlo –fue la evasiva respuesta del ángel.

La mujer asintió ligeramente para volver a colocar la daga en su lugar, esta vez tomó la palabra Godric.

—Ahí esta tu inmortal, y estas tú, lleno de sentimientos y emociones, como nosotros, ambos hemos sentido la mortalidad y la inmortalidad, no siempre la comprendemos, pero tú buscas hacerlo como muchos de los que hemos sido convertido, y tu ángel cada vez busca ser menos divino, irónico… Ayúdale y te estarás ayudando, si demuestras ser lo suficiente entregado, lo suficiente inocente, lo suficiente valioso… tendrás nuestra ayuda, nuestro apoyo y a un ángel divinamente mortal –proclamó el hombre dando por terminada la conversación.

Severus salió del lugar, volver a Harry un ser con sentimientos no le era imposible, porque afirmaba que Harry sentía, sólo que no sabía comprender ese sentimiento, como si algo se lo impidiera, como si nunca le hubiesen explicado que así se sentía la felicidad, el amor, la tristeza. Pero volver a Harry un ángel con sentimientos, también le haría daño.

Harry salió detrás de él y lo abrazó como si tuviera miedo, Severus no quiso decir nada. Sólo pidió:

—Volvamos a la habitación –su voz sonaba cansada, no porque lo estuviera, si no porque la misión era francamente decepcionante.

Hacer sentir a Harry significaba que cuando se separaran el ángel sufriría al igual que él.

Pero ahí entraba su mente a dudar… ¿Y si Harry no lo lamentaría, si sólo continuara buscando en otro lugar sentir _ese amor_que decía tenerle? Le dolía el pensamiento.

Si Harry sólo se dedicara a olvidar a Severus, él tenía la certeza de que entonces el que no querría sentir sería él.

¡Qué sabias palabras las de Godric! Su ángel cada vez buscaba ansiosamente la mortalidad, mientras él se alejaba de ella. _"¿Era una invitación acaso?"_ Si así fuera, no sabría qué responder.

Harry lo acompañó hasta el cuarto, con otro pase de su mano, Severus se vio a sí mismo completamente desnudo, este le miró imperturbable, como si verlo así fuera cosa de todos los días.

Severus estaba por formular su pregunta, cuando él le tendió la mano, el pocionista aceptó seguirle.

Con otro pase de mano apareció una puerta en la habitación, por allí entraron, el de ojos negros apreció el magnifico baño igual que todo reluciente por el brillante cristal, el agua se mostraba apetecible.

La bañera que se hacía imponente en el lugar era hermosa, grande y redonda, casi ocupaba la mitad del lugar, estaba rebosante de espuma y fragancias, lista para ser usaba. Todo obra de Harry.

Harry señaló la bañera y él, agachándose junto a ella, se sumergió.

El joven ángel buscó ungüentos y empezó a aplicarlos sentado en el piso del lugar, masajeando suavemente la espalda y el cabello del hombre, como si le gustara hacer trabajo manual.

Después de llevar a cabo con paciencia y ternura esa tarea, lo limpió con agua caliente de la tina, para luego dejar que se relajara.

Estaba caminando hacia la puerta cuando su mortal lo detuvo:

—Pequeño, no te vayas, odio estar solo, la mayoría de mi vida he estado solo, quiero compañía –confesó mirando al joven que se devolvía sonriente.

Cuando Harry llegó al lugar donde estaba sentado, también se desprendió de sus ropas ante la atónita mirada de Severus y se metió a la bañera junto al hombre.

— ¿Por qué tan sorprendido? –preguntó mirando de reojo al hombre mientras se apoyaba en el borde de la piscina.

— ¿Puedes bañarte? ¿Necesitas hacerlo? Es que me siento ignorante –sólo pudo explicarse el hombre cerrando los ojos confundido.

Harry echó a reír y acercándose al hombre le besó en la frente mientras le miraba risueño.

—Claro que puedo hacerlo, aunque técnicamente al no ser mortal no es completamente necesario, pero me gusta darme un baño –admitió jugando con la espuma que estaba a su alrededor.

Severus le revolvió el cabello que ahora estaba mojado, acarició por largo rato sus negros y largos mechones.

Harry sólo se dejaba hacer, cuando había dicho que era por él y para él había sido sincero, Severus sólo pedía y él obedecería.

El hombre se acercó más a él, quedando sus cuerpos sumamente juntos. Harry podía oír la respiración del hombre sobre su nuca, se abrazó a él enlazando sus piernas en las caderas del hombre.

El ojiverde sentía la piel del hombre suave junto a su misma piel. El de ojos negros había apartado el cabello de Harry y empezado a besar su cuello, lentamente, como queriendo disfrutarlo.

Harry sólo cerró los ojos, los labios de Severus eran expertos y él sólo podía intentar frenar algo inexplicable. Pero cuando Severus le dijo al oído:

—_Te amo_-con una dulzura tan impropia en él, hizo de esas palabras algo mágico.

Harry gimió. Severus dejó de besar y se separó.

— ¿Y dices que no puedes sentir? –recostándose otra vez a la losa.

— ¿Eso es sentir? –preguntó sin saber cómo un remedo de palabra que acaba de soltar podía describir un sentimiento.

—No el gemido. Es lo que te conllevó a soltarlo, eso es sentir, el deseo, el placer de la caricia que te estaba dando. No me digas que sólo gemiste por obligación –mirándole algo turbado ante la posibilidad.

—No, jamás te mentiría, te lo he dicho. Si sentir es así… es… extraño. Quiero volver a sentir –prácticamente rogó Harry.

—Hoy no, ya haz sentido lo suficiente. Además no quiero perderte tan pronto –confesó el hombre sumamente dolido.

Harry entendió, el hombre tenía dolor, sus ojos estaban opacos al pensar que podía perderlo. El pensamiento inundaba su mente por las noches, era el mismo que él sentía cuando veía a Severus en las mañanas. En todas las mañanas. Desde que su mortal vivía.

Eso era dolor, nunca terminaría de entender a los mortales.

Harry se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Alzando la mirada le aseguró:

—Nunca podrás perderme, amor mío, sé que no soy tuyo, no estoy obligado a serlo, pero prefiero pensar que eres mi dueño. Aunque no estemos juntos te seguiré amando igual que toda mi vida inmortal, por siempre. Nací para amarte, nací para ser tu misión, tu posibilidad de salvación, cuando sienta, podré llorar porque te marchas y también reír con satisfacción porque sé que vas a vencer. –aseguró Harry sellando sus labios con los del hombre, quien no podía replicar las esperanzadoras palabras del ángel.

Severus terminó el beso, delineando los labios de Harry con sus dedos le preguntó confuso:

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan hermoso? –con mirada a los ojos de Harry de un enamorado mortal.

— Lo mismo podría decirte –sólo le susurró Harry, abrazándose a él.

—Yo creo que estás ciegamente inmortal, jajajaja –riendo de ver la expresión de confusión de Harry.

De repente acalló su risa y le habló con reflexión:

—Cuando estés seguro que puedes sentir, y yo tenga que despedirme de ti, ¿puedes prometerme algo? –preguntó Severus, mirándole amorosamente.

—Lo que tú quieras, mi amor –aseguró Harry, mirando sus ojos negros.

—Ese día serás mío, te entregarás a mí como mi amante, mi amado inmortal. ¿Lo harás? –preguntó Severus, expectante.

—Cuando tú lo desees, podría ser ahora mismo –dijo acercándose más al cuerpo de su tormento de ojos negros.

Severus lo recibió pero le recalcó:

—Ese día mi ángel, aun no estás preparado para ser el amante de un mortal –reafirmó piadosamente Severus.

—Tus deseos son órdenes –respondió, abrazado al cuerpo de su amor, tratando de volver a intentar descubrir un sentimiento.

Tal vez ese calor que le inundaba el alma, era lo que llamaban candidez. Pero siendo él un ángel, nada lo hacía estar seguro. Quiso pensar que sí. 

* * *

Notas finales:

Gracias por los comentarios, la mayoria me hizo feliz. Gracias a Undomiel24 por betear el fic, nadie le ha dado las gracias, las betas hacen un gran trabajo, yo diria que trabajan más que la autora. Paooo Gracias, yo aprecio mucho tu dedicación. Gracias a ustedes por leer.


	3. La lagrima de un ángel

Hola Queridos lectores.

Este es el fin de la primera parte de lagrima de ángel.  
No se preocupen, la continuación la publicare prontito, o sea, no pasa de tres días, solo tengo que hacer resumenes y notas de autora. Vaya me volví meticulosa. Esta serie está completamente dedicada a mis dos grandes amigas y betas Misato Evans y Kari Black, habrá una tercera parte que aun nop he escrito, pero tengo una idea muy certera de saber para cuando la publicare. Disfruten el fin de la primera parte.

Lágrima de ángel  
Capítulo 3  
La lágrima de un ángel

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo no gano absolutamente nada con esto, solo satisfacción y el comentario de algún uno que otro lector agradecido. La trama es mía y de los Millones de fic que se le asemejan.

Parejas: Severus Snape/Harry Potter, Remus Lupin/?? , Ron Weasley/ Hermione Granger

Resumen: Severus es el héroe del mundo mágico, pero en esta guerra solo tiene la opción de ganar o morir luchando; cuando decide entregarse a la muerte, una inesperada ayuda le hará conocer a su ángel, Harry.

Notas de Autora: Hola este es el fic del que había hablado, es muy importante para mí, porque nunca había escrito algo así. Es un regalo para mis betas: Kari Black y Misato Evans, ustedes son las mejores personas que pude desear para betearme, porque ante todo siempre me dan su mano para apoyarme, les adoro. Son mis mejores amigas. Gracias por leer. Como no gano ni medio partido por la mitad con esto, SOLO CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS.

* * *

_Besé tu nombre,  
besé tus ilusiones,  
besé tus labios,  
conocí el placer,  
te conocí,  
y conocí el amor._

_Tengo que quererte  
porque nací para quererte,  
tengo que sentirte  
existo para desearte,  
tengo que conquistarte,  
si soy, es para amarte._

* * *

Harry amaneció en brazos de su amado, no se dio cuenta, pero el calor del otro hombre le había hecho rendirse ante su propio cansancio, aun siendo inmortal a veces podía afirmar que su cuerpo no lo era del todo, porque sentía algunas necesidades humanas.

Se levantó y observó que Severus estaba despierto, mirándolo. Este tenía una indescriptible expresión en el rostro. Harry era bueno adivinando sentimientos, pero en definitiva no tenía idea de lo que pudiera pasar por el corazón del hombre.

No quiso preguntárselo. Pero el que Severus lo mirara con tanta firmeza, con ese brillo especial, lo hizo sentirse admirado.

Y aunque relativamente estaba acostumbrado a eso, los mortales que llegaban al limbo se fascinaban de la belleza de las cuales eran portadores, no pasaba de simple fascinación, pero Severus estaba sintiendo más que eso. Y Harry estaba feliz por saber que el hombre no solo quería su hermosura.

Levantándose, caminó a la ventana y la abrió. Miró el lugar, tan tétrico como siempre.

Severus le imitó y abrazándolo le susurró en el oído:

— ¡Que bello estas hoy! Tu cabello está despeinado, tu ropa arrugada, aun así eres perfecto –con voz de satisfacción, mirando los grandes y hermosos paisajes que ofrecía el ventanal.

Harry, que miraba el paisaje aburrido, comentó:

—Hace años, cuando nací, este lugar era igual tanto como ahora, (el lugar y yo) me parecía bien, pero no me gustaba del todo, siempre he creído que hay algo mejor –recordando las tardes que había pasado observando a su mortal en algunas de esas praderas.

Severus le miró antes de contestar:

—Si… ¿Ves aquel lago? –señalando un lago que estaba cerca de una pradera llena de flores.

—Por supuesto –fue su simple respuesta.

—En Hogwarts, el lugar donde trabajo, es mucho más grande, hay criaturas mágicas en él, y es hermoso cuando el sol posa allí sus primeros rayos. Creo que empiezo a entender por qué este lugar no es especial para ti –aceptó Severus, caminando hacia el baño a lavarse la cara.

Harry parecía emocionado, de hecho, él mismo notó esa exasperación incontrolable que sentía por saber más de aquel lugar, pero esperó que el hombre saliera del baño y preguntó.

— ¿Cómo es, Severus? El lago, tu casa, Hogwarts, el mundo. ¿Cómo es, cómo se siente? –sintiéndose extraño, emocionado podría decirse, intrigado, y sumamente ansioso.

—Se siente en todas partes, es hermoso, es especial, sentir el aire fresco, el sol golpeando tu rostro, las cálidas aguas del río. No podría explicártelo, pero si sientes, ya podría ser un paso al entendimiento –razonó Severus, sentándose junto a Harry.

Este con un pase de mano estuvo impecable, de nuevo presentable; luego le habló a Severus sin saberse explicar.

—Quiero verlo, y es algo extraño, pero es como si no saber cómo es me ocasionara ganas de correr e ir allá, ganas de matarte a preguntas. ¿Qué es eso, Severus? –empezando a sentir otra emoción que tampoco podía describir.

—Estas emocionado, ansioso diría yo –sonriendo feliz de ver a Harry tan ilusionado con esa sensación.

—Pero pensar en eso, me hace no querer hacerlo, como si pudiera pasar algo malo –dijo abrazándose con sus propios brazos.

—Miedo… -sólo susurró Severus desde la cama, colocándose la camisa de seda blanca de nuevo.

— ¿Así es el miedo? –preguntó confundido-. Es horrible.

—Sólo debes aprender a tenerlo, pero así seguir adelante –aconsejó al joven.

Harry asintió y pidió:

—Podemos pasear un rato, quiero sentir más cosas contigo –sonriéndole tiernamente.

Severus le entendía, así que tomándolo de la cintura fueron caminando a la salida.

El hombre al recordar el corte que había sufrido Harry ayer, le preguntó:

— ¿Qué sentiste cuando te cortaron ayer la muñeca? –tratando de descifrar porqué Harry no expresó nada.

—No sentí nada –al ver el rostro decepcionado de Severus, se explicó- Bueno… Escocía, ardía, pero ¿no es sentir, verdad? No tenía porqué decir que me estaba lastimando, porque al no sentir, ella no me lastima. ¿Cierto? –preguntó más confundido que nunca.

—Eso es sentir dolor. –Afirmó el hombre mirándolo, tomó su muñeca y le besó ligeramente- Cuando sientas algo, exprésalo –pidió Severus, mirando las praderas.

— ¿Cómo se expresar algo y saber que no expreso otra cosa? –su voz era de ignorancia total, cosa que le sorprendió a Severus, que sabía la inteligencia del ángel.

—Así como ayer, cuando estés alegre y excitado, se feliz, haz algo que te aumente la felicidad. Cuando algo te duela o te lastima pon un hermoso pucherito y dejas las lágrimas correr –dijo tratando de darse a entender-, pero tu mismo cuerpo reaccionará sin que lo notes cuando te acostumbres.

— ¿No se puede llorar de alegría? –preguntó Harry, mirándolo.

—Si es demasiado fuerte lo feliz que estás yo creo que sí. Jamás he llorado de felicidad –confesó Severus sentándose en el pasto, con el ojiverde imitándolo.

—Tu vida ha sido dura, siempre solo, siempre lleno de pruebas, lleno de trabajo, lleno de soledad, pero ahora estoy contigo y aunque no vayas a verme más, voy a estar pendiente de ti siempre, buscando que seas feliz, aunque no sea conmigo –dijo el ángel con un pucherito y una sensación de posesión que reconoció como celos.

Severus se fascinó al verlo de esa forma, el ángel era tan especial que saber que había cumplido su misión, era doloroso, dejarlo era la verdadera prueba.

Harry le abrazó y le pidió:

—No estés triste, cuando mueras voy a estar esperándote y te llevaré al cielo, luego trataré de ser el mejor ángel del mundo para hacerte compañía pronto en el paraíso. Claro, si luego de que esta guerra termine aun sigo existiendo, los ángeles que cumplen sus misiones usualmente desaparecen, yo espero que no –confesó Harry, con los ojos brillando de tristeza.

Esta vez el ángel no preguntó qué sentía, lo sabía, era una absoluta tristeza, una pena grande al saber que tal vez nunca se volvería a reunir con su amor. Por nada del mundo dejaría que alguien, aunque desapareciera, le arrebatara el recuerdo de Severus, el hombre que amaba.

Le miró, este le observaba sin poder hacer nada para consolarlo, no había palabras, no había abrazos, no había besos que pudieran borrarle ese dolor a Harry, como tampoco podía borrárselo él mismo.

Harry se acercó a él y recostó su cabeza en las piernas del mayor, suspiró y susurró:

—Quisiera vivir la eternidad contigo, quisiera ser mortal y poder amarte sin nada que nos separe, quisiera ser parte de tu mundo. Pero soy solo un ángel –la voz afectada de Harry le hizo ver la profunda decepción que este sentía de su existencia.

Lo entendió. Harry estaba y estaría toda su inmortalidad en ese lugar, sin nada más para ver, sin nada más que apreciar, solo viendo las almas venir y partir. Nada podía satisfacerle porque nunca había sentido la vida, siempre todo se trató de muerte y él. Por eso Harry le veía tan maravillosamente perfecto.

Él, un mortal, uno lleno de defectos, de manías, pero con todas las variaciones que tenia ser un mortal. _"Sentir, vivir, amar"_.

Harry había aprendido la última no porque reconociera el sentimiento, sólo porque después de tanto observarlo, de tanto cuidarlo, era imposible no estar enamorado de él, cuando el ángel desconocía por completo la vida.

Pero él no podía odiar este lugar como Harry lo hacía, para él esto era único e increíblemente bello, para alguien tan acostumbrado a lo vulgar que podía ser la vida para un humano, esto era algo indescriptible, una maravilla.

Sin embargo estaba seguro que si Harry estuviera alguna vez en el mundo mortal, el joven sería muy feliz con sólo ver a una lechuza volar, porque para él, lo desconocido era sumamente valioso.

Se juró a sí mismo intentar apreciar su mundo como el ángel lo hacía, después de todo, si iba a vivir lo haría por y para Harry, por lo que este no podría sentir.

Harry tenía los ojos cerrados y expresión tranquila, Severus le besó dulcemente y Harry emitió una sencilla sonrisa.

Severus se levantó, pero antes de que Harry pudiera moverse, el hombre lo alzó en vilo con sus brazos y lo llevó como una novia hacía la habitación.

Una vez allí, lo recostó sobre la cama, Harry al ver cómo el hombre lo observaba, bajó la vista sintiéndose dominado. Sabía lo que Severus deseaba y como había dicho, jamás se lo negaría, porque lo amaba y ahora más que nunca podía sentirlo.

El hombre se subió a la cama, quedando encima de él. Harry abrió sus piernas para que este no estuviera incómodo, le miró, amor había en sus centellantes ojos verdes, un amor dirigido a Severus… Su propia bendición mortal.

Le abrazó, este disfrutó esta cercanía por un instante, luego se separó y le habló:

—Quiero hacerte mío antes de que sepan que eres un ser inmortal con sentimientos humanos –pidió Severus mirando a Harry.

Este se levantó y se desprendió de sus ropas, como si mostrarse desnudo ante Severus no le produjera vergüenza alguna.

La verdad no tenia nada de qué avergonzarse, como todo en el lugar, Harry es parte de esa perfección, su piel inmortal pintaba un reluciente tono dorado, o tal vez era tan morena que con el brillo del día engañó a sus ojos luciendo ese color.

Las fuertes piernas, las delicadas manos, su rostro tan perfectamente en armonía con él mismo, lo hacía maravilloso. Inmortal, perfecto, aun así lleno de sentimientos. Harry era su ángel, su niño, su razón de vivir, desde siempre había sido él, conocerle y tenerle así, sólo para él.

Harry se sentó sobre él y empezó a desprenderle la ropa, Severus sabía que podía hacerlo con magia, pero este parecía querer hacerlo manualmente, como si cada botón que quitara le diera una gran satisfacción.

El hombre deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Harry, este lanzoó su camisa blanca al suelo y empezó a admirarlo. Como siempre, su fascinación por lo desconocido era lo que más le impactaba. Pero al sentir los labios de Harry besar su pecho supo que el amor también le impulsaba, no sabía porqué pero ese regalo que era Harry era más de lo que merecía.

El hombre soltó varios jadeos de satisfacción ante el buen trabajo que hacía la boca de Harry en su cuerpo, quiso corresponder.

Lo recostó en la cama y fue observando cada pedazo de piel expuesto ante él. Luego su boca atacó esos pequeños y rosados pezones que se exponían a ser complacidos por él. Era intoxicante amarlo, entre más caricias, más quería tenerlo para él, aunque fuera imposible.

Harry soltó pequeños gemidos al sentir los labios de su amado profanar su piel, tocarlo y amarlo. Severus le hacía sentir vivo. Algo increíble ya que no tenía la mínima idea lo que se sentía vivir.

Agarró la cabeza del mayor y lo guió hasta sus labios, donde disfrutó el ardiente beso que compartieron.

Después, el hombre bajó hasta las piernas de Harry, tocándolas y acariciándolas, para luego jugar con las redondas mejillas que eran sus nalgas. Le obligó a voltear para besar todo el ancho de su espalda, para morder ansiosamente la piel de sus hombros y hacerle notar la excitación que le producía tenerlo a su lado.

Harry, quien hasta ahora sólo gemía controladamente con los ojos cerrados, se incorporó y volteándose besó a Severus ansiosamente, mientras con sus dedos tocaba el ansioso miembro de su amante, descubriendo que él también tenía su poco de humano al estar en la misma situación que el otro, la verdad sentir esa pasión… _"¿porque era pasión, no?"_le estaba descontrolando. Le acarició tratando de ser complaciente, Severus empezó a hacer lo mismo con su erección, como indicándole que le imitara, ambos gemían desesperadamente de las atenciones del otro, acercándose, buscando fundirse con su amante.

Cuando Severus sintió que llegaría a explotar se detuvo y le pidió lo mismo a Harry, este parecía entender; al ver las sonrojadas las mejillas del ángel supo que Harry estaba extasiado por el abrumador sentimiento que era el placer.

El ángel se recostó y abrió sus piernas dando una invitación a tomarlo. Severus ya no aguantó más y recostándose sobre su ángel empezó a besarlo desde la frente hasta la punta de lo que consideraba lo segundo más bello de su ángel.

Harry vio como Severus intentaba prepararlo, pero deteniendo la mano ensalivada del hombre, le exigió:

—No lo hagas, quiero sentirlo -al ver el rostro preocupado de su amante, aclaró- el dolor de ser tomado por ti y luego el placer de que me ames, de pertenecerte.

Severus entendió y tomando fuertemente las caderas de Harry fue entrando lentamente, intentando no lastimar a su hermoso regalo divino.

Harry le sintió hundirse en su cuerpo, penetrando su virginal entrada, y aunque podría chillar de dolor, cosa a la que no estaba acostumbrado, ni siquiera quería aprender a hacerlo; sólo miraba amorosamente a Severus, era un placer poder sentirlo, como si ambos fueran uno, como si en ese momento fuera tan mortal como el mismo Severus.

El de ojos negros empezó a embestir, lentamente al principio, no sólo quería disfrute para él, al ver cómo Harry soltaba gemidos altos y se abrazaba a él aumentó su ritmo, se debatía entre llegar a la cumbre y no hacerlo, por lo que a veces iba rápido, otras lento, pero la tortura parecía gustarle a Harry, quien estaba clavando las uñas en su espalda apasionadamente. Después de todo, Harry era un ángel, inocente y nuevo para los _"Placeres de la carne"_.

Ya en este punto, Harry no podía controlarse, gritaba a todo pulmón, era algo demasiado grande, demasiado hermoso, demasiado mortal para un ángel. No podía explicarlo, sólo podía, quería y necesitaba gritar.

De pronto, los movimientos de Severus aumentaron y la mano del hombre empezó a acariciar de manera violenta, al igual que sus rápidas embestidas, su erección. No lo resistió, gritó como nunca antes y se dejó llevar por la sensación que le embargaba.

Severus sintió el orgasmo y sólo pudo soltar un gemido ronco y atraer el cuerpo de Harry hacia arriba para gozarlo los dos, juntos y abrazados.

El ángel le miró y Severus vio cómo una lágrima escapaba de los ojos verdes de Harry, se veía tan mortal, tan humano, que por un minuto se olvidó dónde estaban y lo que era Harry.

Harry sintió agua correr por sus ojos y la tocó, _"estaba llorando"_y Severus había hecho posible ese milagro, sentir una lágrima, le sonrió y aferrándose al pecho del hombre, le susurró:

—Gracias por hacerme sentir, gracias por amarme, gracias por darme un poco de vida, _te amo_-no queriendo alejarse nunca del hombre que podía hacerlo mortal siendo sólo un vulgar ángel.

Severus lo sostuvo en su pecho, hasta que Harry se separó, no lloró más, fue sólo una lágrima. _La lágrima de su ángel_, y la más preciada de todas. 

* * *

Ambos caminaban hacia la habitación de los Mayores, ambos sumidos en sus propias mentes, pero ambos amándose más que nunca.

Al llegar, la puerta se abrió como anunciando que los esperaban. Harry, a diferencia de la vez anterior, le siguió, tomados de la mano. Como si el ángel temiera que al soltarlo se esfumara. Lo cual, contando dónde estaban, seguro podría pasar.

Los fundadores le miraron y Godric habló por todos:

—Lo hiciste, y sorprendentemente rápido. El amor de un ángel es algo que por seguro nunca vas a perder –mirando cómo el jovencito tomaba fuertemente la mano de su amado.

—Eso desearía –Con voz algo triste-. Pero lo voy a perder, es demasiado bueno para durar en mi vida. Pero no vine aquí por él, aunque haya sido una dicha conseguirlo. Vine por gente inocente, por madres, por hijos que están muriendo a manos de ese maldito –volviendo a la realidad que lo llevó al limbo.

Harry no había dicho nada, sólo le miraba como satisfecho de sus palabras.

Salazar habló:

—Cuando el rayo mortal vuelva a venir hacia ti, sólo tienes que dejar que este te impacte en el dije, al ser portador de la lágrima de un ángel, no podrá matarte y destruirá cualquier corazón maligno que esté en la nombrada batalla. –aseguró el hombre, mirándolo.

— ¿Lágrima de ángel? –preguntó el hombre, mirándolos seriamente. No entendía nada, pero estaba seguro que le explicarían.

Rowena hizo aparecer un medallón de plata, de este prendía un cristal transparente, allí podía apreciarse un líquido algo escaso. Ella explicó:

—Es la lágrima de tu ángel. Deja que el rayo impacte en ella, y este reinado de muerte y dolor sucumbirá –dijo, mirando al hombre de ojos negros, quien parecía meditar sus palabras. Ella acentuó su sonrisa ante semejante expresión humana.

El hombre tomó el dije y se lo colgó al cuello, luego le preguntó a la mujer:

— ¿Qué pasará ahora? –mirándolos, esperando.

Helga fue la que contestó:

—Volverás minutos antes de enfrentarte a Voldemort, tú podrás avisar a la Orden la retirada, es mejor que los corazones no tan bondadosos de tus amigos, permanezcan intentos, cuando se hayan marchado, pronuncia la maldición o al menos provoca que el señor Riddle lo haga –su voz era como un sabio consejo.

Él asintió y fijó su vista en Harry, quien le observaba con tristeza.

Severus le tomó de la barbilla y le besó:

—Te amo, fue un placer ayudarte a sentir; quisiera que algún día pudieras comprender porqué eres tan sumamente especial. Porqué te amo tanto, porque voy a morir amándote –sin poder evitar que las lágrimas se asomaran en sus ojos.

Harry las miró y sin poder resistirse, las besó, posó sus labios en esos ojos, saboreando sus lágrimas y sintiendo su dolor.

—Nos volveremos a ver, te lo juro, Severus. –aseguró Harry, decidido cuando se hubo separado.

—Adiós, mi hermoso Inmortal, mi amante, mi ángel –sonriéndole quedamente mientras se sentía desaparecer del lugar con la misma extraña luz con la que había llegado. Sólo que ahora no habría un ángel esperándolo. 

* * *

Al salir del letargo, se encontró de nuevo en la guerra, su patética presentación era más que notable, el olor a muerte y sangre no podían pasarse por alto, el dolor de todas sus articulaciones volvió fuerte como antes. Debía terminar esta poco fructífera batalla.

Miró a sus compañeros, morían con valentía y con honor, pero morían. Al menos ahora sabía que iban a un lugar mucho mejor.

Severus lanzó su patronus que anunciaba la retirada, pensó en su ángel, su ángel de ojos verdes.

Increíblemente, su antiguo perro negro cambió, de la varita salió una paloma blanca, pero Severus pudo afirmar que los ojos blancos tenían un hermoso destello verde.

Cuando sus guerreros se hubieron retirado, algo cansado pero satisfecho de su propia lucha; Severus caminó hasta el lord, quien le miraba con demasiada crueldad. Un hombre sin sentimientos, totalmente alejado de algo que inspirara bondad, una vez a su altura, lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos y no tener ninguna duda que se iba sentir muy satisfecho cuando esos ojos dejaran de mirarlo allí, le dijo claramente:

—Mátame y dame el privilegio de no tener que ensuciar mi alma contigo –Fue lo que por sí sólo sonó a ruego.

El hombre rió despreciativamente y apuntándole con la varita le replicó:

—Claro que te voy a matar, no porque tú, vulgar sangre mestiza, me lo ordenes, no… es el placer de verte arruinado lo que me impulsa. _Adiós querido Snape, espero que seas recibido en brazos de la muerte, si tienes suerte y no la tendrás, nos volveremos a ver._ -dándole una sonrisa torcida y con los ojos rojos reluciendo más que nunca, pronunció el hechizo asesino-. **Avada Kedavra**.

Severus no por nada era un excelente guerrero, ágilmente rompió el colgante de su cuello y lo puso frente a él, justo donde pensaba impactar el rayo. Este, al tocar el cristal hizo que el líquido se derramara.

Una luz cegadora cubrió todo el lugar; Severus se cubrió la vista, era tan brillante que lastimaba la retina intentar ver a través de ella.

Escuchó gritos, quejidos y algunos extraños destellos. Luego todo fue _silencio, penumbra y oscuridad_.

Una vez que logró de nuevo enfocar su mirada, sólo quedaban algunos mortifagos, lo suficientemente poco malignos para sobrevivir, esos que sólo acompañaban al lord por miedo y no lealtad; Severus vio cómo estos murmuraban sobre ver desintegrarse al mago entre destellos, unos pocos juraban incluso haber visto a personas hermosas invocar maldiciones asesinas alrededor del hombre hasta hacerlo desaparecer, todos creían que era locura, pero Severus sabía que sí.

Pasó algún tiempo cuando el Ministerio llegó y se hizo cargo de los "restantes". Severus no quiso saber más y fue a su lugar seguro. _"Hogwarts"_.

Después de responder preguntas y acusaciones, se libró de la aglomeración que tenían sus compañeros de batalla, ellos_"merecían"_su explicación, pero él estaba muy cansado para darla.

Caminó hasta su despacho, al llegar se miró al espejo, el mismo aspecto de cuando llegó al limbo y su buen ángel lo curó. Miró su varita, no había tenido que ensuciarse las manos, pero ahora sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado su destino.

Había una razón para querer seguir allí cada día, para querer aprender a vivir y su nombre era: 

_**Harry… Su ángel.**_

_Si pudiese ser una parte de ti, elegiría ser tus lágrimas. Porque tus lágrimas son concebidas en tu corazón, nacen en tus verdes ojos, viven en tus doradas mejillas, y se mueren en tus labios rojos._

* * *

Notas finales:

_Fin de la Primera Parte de Lágrima de ángel._

Fue un placer escribirla, la verdad nunca me sentí tan bien y tan satisfecha de un final que el presente, no sé si las demás partes me saldrán iguales, mejores y un poco menos interesantes o si me parecerán tan satisfactorias, solo sé que estoy muy emocionada por lo que hice, por una vez me sentí parte de la historia. Espero que disfrutaran tanto como yo; este viaje junto a Severus y Harry. Nos vemos. Gracias por leer.

PD: La poesía no es mía, solo la pedí prestada del Internet porque en verdad iba muy bien con el capi.

Kari, Misato, Yo solo quiero que les haya gustado, porque… Fue para ustedes.

Valethsnape.  


Gracias Undomiel, tú fuiste parte de este fic tanto como yo, Muchisimas gracias.


End file.
